DragonBall Legends
by Fiendfyre97
Summary: Years after the Cell Games Gohan trains to keep the Earth safe from any future threats. A childhood of danger and evil had instilled in him the need to be prepared. Training in space he faces foes new and old before returning home where unbeknownst to the Z-fighter dark forces are preparing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DragonBall Z.

Authors Note: Watching DragonBall Super which is great, my biggest problem is what they did to Gohan. From defeating Cell and fighting Buu without going Super they turn him into a weakling. I mean really with the Cell and Buu saga and his Mystical form he could have rivaled Goku and Vegeta. I like Goku and how the show is going but Gohan was nearly killed by Frieza. FRIEZA! The one a regular Super Saiyan could beat. Anyway enough rambling, this is my take on a DBZ universe where Gohan never stopped training.

P.S. If you like Goten and Trunks being Super Saiyan then this story is not for you. Becoming a Super Saiyan is a response to a need not a desire like Goku said, so no chibi supers in this story.

* * *

"Gohan Get Up! Gohan! Gohan!"

Smacking away the bouncing object on his chest Gohan sat up on his bed. "Alright, Goten I'm up."

"Mom says I can't start breakfast until everyone is at the table so let's go or I'll eat yours too," Goten shouted running from the room.

Sighing the sixteen-year-old half Saiyan showered and dressed at super speed terrified of missing some of his mom's cooking. "Did Goten eat everything!"

"Son Gohan lower your voice." Son Chi-Chi scolded placing a mountain of plates on the table, giving her son the patented mad mother glare. "I raised you better than that."

"Sorry mother, I didn't want Goten to eat all the food." Gohan bowed hoping his mom wouldn't bring out her frying pan. He had learned over the years even his Saiyan instincts couldn't protect him from his mother's wrath. No one was safe when the frying pan was brought out.

"Don't do it again Gohan; I'm not going to have my babies grow up to be delinquents," Chi-Chi exclaimed weeping. How could her sweet little Gohan turn into a thug? It was all Goku's friend's fault. Filling her bowl of rice she looked at her two sons. Goten as usual was stuffing food in his mouth flinging crumbs everywhere. Just like her Goku. Gohan was eating just as fast to get his fair share, but he was more well mannered. Oh, Goku I wish you could see what a fine young man are Gohan is becoming.

"Mom has Bulma called about my trip?" Gohan had asked Bulma the head of Capsule Corporation and a good friend of the Son family to build him a Spaceship so he could go out into space and train. He rubbed his head at the memory of how his mother reacted when she told him he was planning on going to space to explore. Or that was what he told her. He didn't want to lie but if he told her he was leaving to train she would have never agreed.

"She called early this morning sweetie she wants you to head over right after breakfast. I still don't understand why you would want to go back into space after what happened on Namek Gohan."

Sighing Gohan wiped his mouth. "Mom I've already told you Dad traveled as a child and I want to do that to before going to school like you want me to. It will only be for a year at most and then I'll be back."

Heading for the door, Gohan hugged his mother and little brother tightly in front of their little dome home."Goten make sure you behave for mom and do what she says Ok."

"Ok, Gohan I will. Have fun." Goten sniffled a little; he didn't want Gohan to leave, but mommy had told him it was something his older brother had to do for himself, and he should want Gohan to be happy.

"Be careful Gohan and don't forget to study while you're gone."

"I will mom, See you guys in a year; I'll miss you both!" Gohan yelled shooting into the air.

Racing through the sky towards West City, long spiky hair blown back by the wind Gohan smiled doing a few loops. He had worried his mother would change her mind at the last second, or Goten would cry and then he would stay out of guilt, but nothing had happened. Now it was time to start his journey just like his father did. Flying over Satan city even the face of the 'World's Savior' Hercules Satan couldn't pull down his spirits. He had never cared that after the Cell Games took credit for the Androids defeat. However when he heard the supposed Savior insult and belittled his father and friends only Sparring with Vegeta stopped him from doing something rash. Every one of his friends had fought for the earth and some even die and never had they asked for fame or money, yet a fraud like had brainwashed the world into thinking Ki attacks were tricks of light and that he was the strongest under the heavens. It wasn't brainwashing, Krillin or anyone who knew how to use Ki could have stood up when the Cell Games were finished and told the truth, but no one had wanted to be in the limelight so he couldn't stay too mad at the man. After all, it was partially their fault for letting him get away with his lies in the first Place.

"Gohan! Gohan!"

Landing in front of the Capsule Corporation building Gohan stumbled back as a small purple blur crashed into him. "Trunks you knew I was coming didn't you. Why are you so excited?" Gohan asked setting the seven-year-old Saiyan down.

"Yeah but you never come around anymore." Trunks complained pouting up at the older half Saiyan.

"When I get back I will come around more," Gohan promised patting Trunks on the head. "Can you take me to Bulma she said my ship was ready."

"She told me to tell you to head to the back when you got here."

"Alright thanks, Trunks!" Gohan called back waving to the young boy as he headed for the backyard. If Bulma was in the back that meant the ship was ready for take-off, and he wouldn't have to wait for the C.C. robots to pack everything he would need. Landing Gohan whistled at the size of his ship. He had expected something like the one his Dad had when he traveled to Namek. This one took up most of the backyard and looked to be nearly half the size of Frieza's ship and that tyrant had an army traveling with him.

"You going to stand there all day and gawk or are you going to come in?" Bulma Briefs asked mouth bent up in a smug smirk at her Godsons surprised face.

"You didn't have to do all of this Bulma. A ship like my dads would have been fine." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head blushing lightly. He didn't need all this room.

"Oh please Gohan, I wasn't going to send my godson into space without stocking the ship with everything you would need." Bulma glared at the first-born son of Goku. Really why were all the sons so modest. "Follow me inside and I'll show you how to operate the ship."

Walking behind his Godmother Gohan listened as she listed off the features of the ship her dad had put in, Espresso machine, stereo system and the like.

"Now the training room his on the next level and then that's it. The controls are just like your father's ship we used to escape Namek, and I assume you remember how to operate it."

"That's it?" Gohan asked before slamming both hands over his mouth. "Not that I don't like it I just assumed."

"That a ship this big would have more in it." Bulma finished smiling at Gohan's behavior. "Most of it is the training room on the floor below. You've used Vegeta's gravity room enough to know how to use this one. I raised the maximum level of Gravity you can have so have fun with that."

"Thanks, Bulma." Gohan hugged the Capsule Corp president gently as not to hurt her with his super strength.

"You have two seconds to get off my mate Kakabrat." Vegeta growled entering the ship glaring at the two. "One."

Gohan jumped away from Buma not wanting to fight Vegeta and damage his new ship so soon.

"Really Vegeta. It's just Gohan," Bulma smirked at her husband aware he was extremely possessive.

"Whatever Onna. I need to talk to Kakabrat so get lost." Vegeta ordered cockily knowing full well it would anger his wife, It was one of his favorite past times.

"God can't you ever ask nicely," Bulma complained walking past her husband to leave the ship.

"Why should the Prince of all Saiyans ask nicely." Vegeta mocked ignoring the final glare Bulma sent him promising pain and suffering before she disappeared out of the ship.

"What did you want to talk about Vegeta?"

"Shut it halfling because I'm only going to say this once." Vegeta snapped glaring at the younger Saiyan. "Space isn't a game. Frieza and the Namekians aren't the only other species out there as I'm sure you have figured out, and some won't be as kind as the green beans. You need to stay on constant alert and when faced with opposition abandoned Kakarots naive teachings that everyone has some good in them. It's going to come down to live or die, and if you're not willing to kill then, you should just stay on earth."

Stunned by the speech he had received from someone he thought would just as well kill him Gohan gaped for a few seconds before straightening up and glaring back at the Prince. "I know not everyone is going to be sociable Vegeta."

"Don't treat this likely boy!"

"I got it Vegeta calm down. Dad always believed people could change, but I know better. I've had to kill before on Namek, and I knew eventually I might have to again. Dying isn't something that was on my list to do you know."

"Whatever brat," Vegeta muttered leaving the ship. "I will see you in a year maybe then you might pose an actual challenge."

"Vegeta hasn't changed much over the years. Still looking to be the strongest." Gohan thought closing the door of his ship. Punching in the coordinates for old Namek he braced himself as the spaceship lurched upwards shooting into the sky. "This is it, my one year of training begins now. I hope you're watching me Dad because I won't stop getting stronger just like you."

* * *

Struggling to move, beads of sweat falling from his hair Gohan moved through his katas at a snail's pace. Muscles straining stretching the Saiyan armor Bulma had left him he forced his body to move as 500 times earth's normal gravity pressed down on him. "If I transformed this wouldn't be a problem." Gohan thought pushing his body to move faster against the gravity. He had been traveling through space for almost a month now and was closing in on where the old planet Namek used to be. Training every day for hours on end only stopping to rest, shower and eat were the routine he followed, just like when he trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the only thing that mattered was getting stronger than he was. His father Goku may have thought that the earth was safe with him dead, but Vegeta was sure to have old enemies from his time in Frieza's army that were still out there and no telling what other evils lurked in the depths of space or back on earth.

"No, I need to keep getting stronger in this form. The Super Saiyan transformation is great, and all but I can't always rely on that to be enough." Gritting his teeth Gohan threw another slow punch, Vegeta, and his father spent time training as Super Saiyan and had mostly transformed when they fought since the androids attacked. The transformations were hard to control, his fight with Cell had proved that but the Super Saiyan transformation multiplied their power so the stronger he was at his base state, the more powerful he would be as a Super Saiyan. Kicking at his invisible adversary, Gohan wondered if Vegeta and his father were training like he was or were they looking for the next transformation.

He could feel it when he powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 form and fought against Vegeta who had also ascended. A power that was inches out of reach, ready to be unleashed. He had hinted at another level multiple times when sparring with Vegeta, and the Prince had only smirked which Gohan took as a compliment for finding the next level. He would never tell Vegeta that he wasn't trying to reach that level, though, the last full-blooded Saiyan would definitely rupture a vein, and he didn't want to have to deal with an angry Super Saiyan 2. No, he would train his way and if Vegeta unlocked the third level the Prince would be in for a surprise when Gohan could still keep up. Dropping to the floor, Gohan began his set of five hundred pushups. "I have got to keep pushing myself if I want to protect the earth."

Little did he know on a small planet thousands of miles ahead of him, sensors picked up his ship's signal. "Master our sensors just picked up an incoming ship, estimated time of arrival 4 hours from now."

Sitting on a lavish throne hidden by the shadows a menacing smile erupted from the hidden figure. "Get magnetic beams ready; I want to meet the person who thinks it is ok to travel through my territory."

Terrified for its life, a short purple humanoid alien bowed lowly before scurrying away. "Of course Darbon Sir, Right away Sir."

Back on his ship unaware of the dark plots aspiring against him Gohan crawled into the regeneration tank Bulma recreated from Saiyan and Frieza technology and installed on his ship. Wincing a little, he started the healing process. As the water began to rise, he began drifting off to sleep. "Guess I pushed myself a little too far. Heh..heh."


	2. First Battle of the year

I Do Not Own Dragonball Z.

* * *

"Ugh! Shocked out unconsciousness by his space ship tilting Gohan stumbled out of the regeneration tank butt naked. "Hope the ship didn't crash."

Sliding on a new set of armour Bulma packed the kind Vegeta had worn on Namek. He didn't like the shoulder guard he and Krillin had so he asked Bulma not to make any of those. Fully dressed he made his way to the window at the front of his ship curious as to what was making the vessel shake. Staring out the window, Gohan looked down at the small planet he was being dragged to. It was large enough to have a strong enough gravity to pull him down. "Someone must be pulling me down on purpose."

Suppressing his power level to a normal human's Gohan sat down waiting for his ship to land on the unknown planet. Calming his mind, he began preparing for a fight; he had no idea who was controlling his ship so preparing for the worst case scenario was the best course of action. Glaring down at the planet Gohan could feel the power pulsing off the small planet. The highest was around what Frieza was won Namek in his second form. He couldn't contain the sigh that escaped him; it seemed he was going to be fighting sooner than he expected.

Exiting the ship once he touched down Gohan didn't let the surprise he felt show outwardly. Standing yards away from him were five aliens, four he didn't recognize, but the last and largest was almost a carbon copy of Zarbon, Frieza's right-hand man. The only difference he could see was that this Zarbon was purple instead of the bluish-green the old Zarbon was.

"Did you four work for Frieza?" Gohan asked, they had armour like his, and the Zarbon look alike was definitely of the same species as the dead one. "I wonder why we never tried to find the rest of his army and stop them?"

"Lord Frieza's army? No, we never worked in his World Trade Organization." the Zarbon copy answered curiously as to why this boy would think that. "May I ask why you would ask such a question?"

"Oh, it's just that when we fought, he had a subordinate that looked like you, named Zarbon," Gohan said not dropping his guard. The other four hadn't said anything yet, and the strongest KI he felt from space belonged to the one he was speaking to. He's definitely the one in charge the question was what they had trapped him for?

"I can see why you asked if we worked for Frieza then, My name is Darbon. Zarbon was my younger brother before he went and joined the Frieza Force." Darbon explained annoyed. He never understood why someone who shared the same blood as him could serve under that self-important lizard. "What happened to him? Everyone has heard that Frieza was defeated, so I assume Zarbon also perished."

Nodding in answer to the question Gohan was caught off guard as Darbon shot forward punching him in the face. Flying backwards Gohan flipped landing on his feet glaring at the smirking alien. Darbon shouldn't have been that fast, and that punch was a lot stronger than he expected. It seemed the alien was keeping his true power a secret. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you aren't going to let me leave peacefully."

"You are correct. Zarbon may have been stupid but he was still my brother, and I find myself angry that he has died. Lucky me you are here, and I can take my frustration out on you."

Dropping into his fighting stance, Gohan lets his KI flare quickly before lowering it back down frightening the four other aliens. Darbon coked his head at the show of power. Did the boy think that would scare him away? "Your strength is higher than I gave you credit for but still you don't have a chance against me." Darbon laughed. It wasn't a cruel or mocking laugh like Gohan had heard from the other monsters he fought. No Darbon was truly amused at the mere thought of Gohan fighting against him.

Smirking Gohan stayed in his stance, maybe when Darbon realized how outclassed he was the five of them would leave.

"Femur I find myself grieving at the thought of my brother's death. Why don't you fight this boy and give me some amusement." Darbon ordered walking back to his subordinates.

Gohan waited as an orange alien a little shorter than him with an elongated head similar to Frieza's third form stepped forward away from the group. "You sure you want to do this?" Gohan asked staring down his orange opponent.

Not answering Femur charged Gohan at a considerable speed throwing kicks and punches. Dodging the attacks with ease Gohan grabbed both Femurs hands halting the aliens assault. Bringing a knee up he didn't even wince as the cracks of Femurs ribs reached his ears. Tossing his gasping opponent back over to the three other extraterrestrials Gohan waited for his next challenger to attack. "That wasn't necessary Darbon. You could all leave now, and we wouldn't have to fight anymore."

"Demur don't disappoint me."

The next challenger stepped up same build and species as Femur just a dark blue instead red. Eyeing his next opponent warily Gohan waited for the blue alien to attack, if what he was reading was true the blue alien was stronger than Femur yet weaker than the other three. "We don't have to fight."

Ignoring Gohan's pleads Demur shot forward same as Femur attacking head on. Not bothering to dodge Gohan blocked each strike barely moving from his spot. "Why did all of the bad guys want to fight. No one could just leave well enough alone."

"Large Blast!"

Scoffing at the KI blast heading at him Gohan shot his own blast at the incoming attack. Watching as his own blast cut straight through Demurs connecting head on with the blue alien blasting the creature back to Darbon feet. "I'm going to give you another chance to leave peacefully. I don't want to fight you or your friends." Gohan said locking eyes with Zarbon's brother.

"Well, I want to fight you," Darbon replied simply motioning for the last two of his minions to enter the battlefield. "Blace, Sui. I want you to kill him and do it quickly; my patience is waning."

"O..Of course sir, right away sir." Sui stuttered bowing lowly to his Lord.

 _"Looks like they are not going to leave."_ Gohan thought backpedaling as the last two aliens charged him. "You two don't have to fight you can leave, and I'll let you go. No harm, no foul."

"Quiet fool!" Blace screamed throwing fast punches at Gohan as Sui attacked with kicks. Hands blocking each strike not flinching as gloves met skin Gohan ducked underneath a kick from Sui chopping the alien on the back of the neck spinning the blue alien into Blace sending them both back at Darbon.

"How pathetic," Darbon muttered sparing a glance the pile of men sitting at his feet. Pointing a manicured finger at the garbage he sent a KI blast at all four into sending them up in an explosion blasting them into oblivion leaving only a burning crater in its wake.

"What did you do that for?" Gohan shouted shocked at the blatant disregard for life. He hadn't seen anything like that since Vegeta had killed that Saibaman and Nappa back when he was a kid, and the Saiyan prince killed his partner in crime. Fist tightening, fingernails digging into his palm Gohan eyes could have pierced steel. "Those were your friends, and you killed them!"

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear Darbon grinned watching the half-Saiyan grow angrier by the second. "These guys were just hired guns. Ever since Frieza died his army scattered to the winds. Grunts like them are a dime-a-dozen nowadays."

"So that's it. You just kill whoever you want then go and buy more underlings to sacrifice." Gohan ground out teeth grinding together. How could people like this exist throwing away life so easily? Frieza, Cell and now this Darbon guy all of them monsters who plagued the universe.

"Doesn't matter I'm going to kill you now," Darbon stated tying his hair back. "I will have to go out of my to get new henchmen all because you beat them."

Settling back into his martial arts stance Gohan waited for the alien to attack. He couldn't stand guys like this, people who thought they could do what they wished without consequences. "I gave you a chance to leave Darbon now why don't you transform and then we can get to the fighting. I don't want to beat you as quickly as I did your men." Gohan smirked as the smile fell from Darbon's face morphing into an angry scowl.

"Fine boy if dying quickly is your wish." Flexing Darbon crouched raising his Power lever. Grunting as his body began to pulse under the flux of his strength Darbon started to yell as his body changed. Warts sprouted along his hands and legs as his armor began to stretch with his growing along with his size. Breathing deeply Darbon let lose a planet-shaking shout completing his transformation.

 _"His power is still rising."_ Gohan waited as Darbon straightened back up breathing deeply. Gohan could feel the difference in the air; Darbon transformation had skyrocketed the vile aliens power level to around what Frieza's was in his fourth form. _"Frieza could only be defeated by dad after he transformed if I can defeat Darbo without turning Super I will know if I'm making progress."_

"This is my true power. You may have held a slight chance of winning before but now. Now you don't stand a chance!" Darbon taunted flaunting his power level. Now that he was transformed even Frieza would have had trouble surviving against him. "Can you feel it, I am the strongest in the universe!"

Parrying the first blow Gohan gripped the offending hand slinging Darbon over his shoulder sending two blasts at the transformed fighter. Backhanding the attacks away Darbon went on the offensive again ignoring the rock formation that was vaporized due to Gohan's KI attacks. _"This boy is hiding his real strength."_

"Is that all you've got?" Gohan asked mockingly as he blocked each strike sent at him. Darbon would have given him a lot of trouble a few years ago but know with the Super Saiyan transformations available only the strongest beings in the world could contend with the last of the Saiyans. _"Guess all of Vegeta's boasting of Saiyans being the most powerful race in the universe held some truth."_ Gohan thought back flipping away from an enraged Darbon. "I was expecting more from you; this is disappointing.

"My power is not to be mocked! HAaaa!" Powering up Darbon met Gohan blow for blow in the air. The two fighter clashed in a battle for survival fist smashing into fists at speeds the normal eye couldn't follow. Darbon shouted as he swung mountain crushing blow at the demi-Saiyan. Weaving between Darbon's wild attacks Gohan saw and opening, grunting he took a kick to the side quickly grabbing Darbon leg blasting the purple combatant point blank. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Urk!" Gasping as Darbon sunk a fist into his stomach Gohan was sent flying back. "W _here did he get that power from? He_ already _transformed."_ Landing back on the ground he looked up at Darbon. If he was holding back, there was no guarantee Darbon was going all out either. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan ducked as Darbon started his third assault. Racing around Gohan in a purple blur Darbon unleashed storms of punches down on the younger fighter. Pushed back by the onslaught Gohan blocked what he could as Darbon grew faster and stronger by the second. _"He was holding back this much."_

"Raahhg!" Taking aim Darbon threw his hands forwards firing a large red ball of light at Gohan. Unable to dodge the speed of the ball Gohan took the blast head on. "Hahaha! Fool you shouldn't have underestimated me."Blast detonating destroying miles of landscape Gohan laid in the middle of the rubble armor cracked and bleeding from various wounds.

"He's almost as strong as Frieza at full power; I'm going to have to transform. Dammit!" Climbing back to his feet ripping off his broken armor. "I didn't want to have to go this far, but it seems I haven't gotten strong enough yet."

"What are you blabbing about down there. I hope you don't think you still have a chance of winning. Look at you bruised and broken at my feet." Darbon dropped down to the ground lowering his Power. "Even when I transform I don't use my full power, I won't even have to go all out to beat you into the ground."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Why don't you use that Scouter to read my power level, Maybe then you won't be so smug." Gohan suggested confidently. He didn't want to rely on the transformations, but he knew eh hadn't trained enough to win without it. One month of training even at 400 times earth gravity didn't seem to be enough to put his base power at the level of a Super Saiyans. _"I should defeat him quickly then get back to training. I only have 11 months left."_

"You defeat me? The very thought is laughable child." Darbon said activating his Scouter locking onto Gohan's power level. "But I will humour you boy. Your Power level right now is a measly five hundred thousand. Not even half my power and you expect to win our battle."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. AHHHHH!" Raising his power level Gohan aura flickered gold along with his hair. Eyes changing teal he let out a tremendous roar casting his entire body in a golden light. Golden hair shooting straight up golden aura pushing away debris Gohan focused all his energy on his hands. "I'll end this in one attack!"

"One attack? Don't be a fool boy. Just Die!" Focusing his energy in front of him Darbon grinned manically. "I'll destroy you along with the entire planet! Super Blast attack!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

* * *

Authors Note: Not sure what the real Power levels are in canon so I'm going to use what I think they should be. So in later chapter just know power levels will not be the same as Canon.


End file.
